


He loves her. Despite the circumstances

by ClownSnatch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor's fawn form!, Angst in Fluff's Clothing, F/M, Gore, Let's make the deer man suffer >:), Married Couple, Original Character belongs to a friend, Unrequited Love, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownSnatch/pseuds/ClownSnatch
Summary: Alastor knows a lot of things about his wife.He knows exactly where, and how, to push all the right buttons.But Alastor also knows that he could never have her the way she has him.But she'll love him...Eventually.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	He loves her. Despite the circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackscorpian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackscorpian/gifts).



> This is a story for my amazing friend!! So follow RavenouScorpian on twitter and Blackscorpian on here!! I hope y'all enjoy!!

**_She doesn’t love you._ **

**** He knew that, but that doesn’t mean that she won’t come around. She  _ will  _ come around, eventually.

_ Right…? _

Alastor concludes that: yeah, she would come around in due time. He even painted the streets red, just for her! Those demons got what was coming to them once they laid their disgusting eyes on her. Surely, she’ll appreciate the sentiment!

**_She won’t speak to you if you tell her about this._ **

**** Well, Alastor didn’t rightfully care about that! He’s the one that provokes the conversation anyway. Besides, it’s not like she can leave, that’s just simply impossible.

**_She’ll-_ **

“Oh, hush it with you!” The fawn exclaims. Alastor can’t take the thoughts that plague his mind sometimes. How dare they interrupt his fun, his  _ art _ ?! The pure audacity Hell had when giving the deer this gremlin, and it wasn’t even useful! It just won’t stop nagging at the back of his mind, trying to convince Alastor that there was an ounce of humanity in him.  _ Trying to make him feel bad. _

Alastor.  _ The  _ Radio Demon. Having humanity? Having feelings? The only feelings that he has are for his precious lamb and nothing else!

Speaking of his lamb, he did leave her at the hotel in quite the rush. But could you blame him? He needed to teach these useless denizens a lesson, even if it meant cutting their little outing short.

Alastor stops his prancing for a second. He ponders if he should go back to the hotel, or stay and continue to hang intestines around every street corner. Alastor looks up to his minions currently ripping out a demon's sternum.

Decorating looked tempting to the Radio Demon. But he knew better. Surely, his wife would miss him too much if he stays out too long!

Besides, he’s exhausted and a little bored. Not to mention that a few denizens stupidly thought that he was an  _ actual  _ deer and decided to jump him. So he just wanted to go back to his wife and  _ maybe  _ get some attention.

Alastor resumes his walk back to the hotel, and his shadows find their way back to him.

The deer demon decides to go through the back of the hotel; not want to be mistaken as a mortal deer again. He’ll change back into his normal form when he gets to his room. But it wasn’t until he saw his beautiful wife--sitting on the back porch’s steps and silently reading to herself--that he decided to stay in his fawn form a little longer.

Essie didn’t look up from her book until she heard the little mewl from a… red fawn? Oh, never mind it was just Alastor. Not caring that the demon was a few feet in front of her, she turns back to her book.

Alastor slightly twitches at this, but he doesn’t let it get to him. Instead, he just flops his body onto the floor with a hard  _ THUD  _ and rests his head onto Essie’s lap.

The ram demon sighs and looks down at Alastor in mild frustration. First, he drags her into the streets of Hell for  _ “bonding time” _ . Second, he just rushes her to the Hotel without a warning and just abandons her, and now he comes back all bloodied and-

…  _ Is that a gash in his flank?! _

__ Essie pinches the bridge of her nose before moving her hand towards Alastor’s head.

The deer slightly cowers at the contact.

**_She’s going to push you off._ **

**_You’ve disturbed her peace._ **

**_She doesn’t want your bloody body on her._ **

**_She-_ **

Alastor’s inner demon halts it’s words once he feels small hands scratching the top of his head. The fawn jerks his head up and gawks at his little sheep, “love-”

“Don’t… situate yourself, Alastor.”

The Radio Demon’s grin turned soft. Alastor lowers his head back onto Essie’s lap, while gazing up at her in a daze. His tail wagging at her small scratches.

She looked so lovely while reading. The small pout on her lips and her lidded gaze. Alastor continued admiring his wife, not minding in the slightest that she hasn’t looked at him since he first arrived.

“How do you like your pendant, dear?”

Essie looks down at the piece of jewelry around her neck, a gift from Alastor not too long ago. “It’s really pretty, Al. Thank you,” she turns back to her book.

Alastor, still in a daze, slowly closes his eyes and nods in appreciation. 

“Good… good…”

Alastor would do anything for his wife. Whether it be killing others for her, going out together, buying and/or stealing things for her… and simply just sitting and relaxing with her. He’ll do it. As long as he’s  _ there _ , he’ll do it.

**_She doesn’t love you._ **

He knew that. 

But that doesn’t mean she won’t come around.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second time writing after a whole year, so feedback would be appreciated u3u But thanks for reading!! Bye cuties!


End file.
